


花火

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, abo；年下骨科；温泉play；攻方卖萌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 开幕雷击，很雷，巨雷虽然还是那对兄弟，但是这居然是个纯爱故事
Relationships: 双男精, 枪刃x机工；
Kudos: 5





	花火

“吱吱吱。” 机工刚从厕所出来就发现自己弟弟带了个老鼠耳朵发饰学着老鼠叫同时还给了他一记飞眼。  
一个快三十胡子拉碴的成年男性精灵在那装鼠耳美少女卖萌，关键还顶着和他几乎一样的脸。机工感到一阵发麻，他的直男审美可接受不了这种极具冲击力的画面。枪刃的每一个飞眼，都犹如一万个闪雷弹逮着他无缝隙眩晕。  
“别特么卖萌了，我要吐了。”机工忍不住了，他快步走到枪刃面前扯掉那个假耳朵丢在地上，再捏住枪刃的脸往外狠劲一扯。  
“降神节了哥，体验下节日气氛嘛，干嘛掐我。”得，这人反倒揉着被掐红的脸委屈上了。  
“我眼里容不得母零。”机工斩钉截铁道。  
“即将当母亲的零？”  
“要不我手动让你表演下那个？妹妹没单抬了？”枪刃看机工扛枪一样扛起了床边放着的雄狮之心瞬间懂了机工的意思，大致就是要给他一记物理超火流星。  
“不是，哥，放下放下，旅店里呢，出了事影响不好。”机工想了下确实容易坏店家生意，况且他们似乎是来度假的，没必要因为枪刃忽然免费贩卖恶心…机工脑子又是枪刃刚刚装可爱的画面，他这次真要吐了。  
所幸枪刃已经有了足够多的经验面对机工忽然冲进洗手间呕吐的经验，他提前兑好一杯蜂蜜水，再把机工放在桌上还没抽的烟藏了起来。机工也不是第一次这样了，他很快就像无事发生一样擦干净出来只不过脸色不是很好看。  
“我烟呢？”机工很快发现自己的烟不见了，他正要盘问枪刃又把他的烟藏哪了就被枪刃岔开了话题。  
“天快黑了，出去转转再吃个晚饭？”  
“不去，懒，不饿，睡了。”尽管机工这么说着，他还是重新系了腰带，“不过这边的传统服饰真的好方便啊。”  
“我叫你来没错吧，等会我们吃完饭这家旅店还有温泉，可以去…”  
“透我？”  
“确实，纯一，有路说人。”枪刃早就习惯了自己哥哥这些垃圾话，他看见机工望着放在墙边的钻石火枪耸了耸肩捡起自己被扔在地上的雄狮之心放在火枪旁边，紧接着他走回机工身侧伸手搭上机工侧腰，“不带武器也没事，黄金港治安不错的，况且你还有个专属皇室亲卫呢。”  
机工这回没有反驳，他也觉得穿着浴衣还提着枪确实诡异，看起来就像高危分子了。  
“好好放松，别想太多。”枪刃揉揉机工腰揩了把油再去衣架上取了件羽织披在机工身上，“穿上，别冻着了。”  
白天刚到黄金港时候机工由于晕船没有精力去观察欣赏建筑景色，等到了望海楼的旅馆住下睡了一觉舒服了很多，如果不是枪刃整了个恶心萌他估计自己已经完全恢复了。孕吐？他可不承认呢。  
纵然黄金港日落后的阑珊灯火予人一种热闹氛围，可夹杂寒意的夜风仍是吹得机工打了几个喷嚏。  
“给我烟。”机工揉了揉鼻子把外套扯紧了些，他不像自己弟弟对街两侧的店铺和出售的商品兴致满满，他现在只想搞一份热气腾腾的清炖盗龙肉配上柿叶寿司如果再配上一杯热巧克力简直完美，吃饱之后钻到温泉里泡个热水澡…啊，完美。  
“为了你和咱们孩子的健康——”枪刃抓过机工的手腕往自己怀里一拽，他趁人犯愣又顺势环住机工的腰径直走向路边一家糖果店，“老板娘，来两个苹果糖！”  
“你要干什么？”机工没分析出枪刃这一套行云流水动作的目的，下一秒枪刃就付好了两串苹果糖的钱，把大点的那串塞到了他手里。  
“少抽烟，吃点甜的，比如糖和我。”这人还眨了个飞眼。  
“你甜？扳手都比你甜，不是，你脑子有病就左转学者右转白魔，实在不行我给你来个物理治脑瘫，可别恶心我了。”机工要受不了了，他一边拿着苹果糖恶狠狠咬下上面透明的糖浆，一边拍开枪刃的手阴着脸快步前进。  
“不是，哥，老婆，国一机——”枪刃给店家一个尴尬的笑脸接着踩着木屐小跑追上机工，他想去牵机工的手，却被一巴掌甩开。  
“你骂谁国一机呢？我操你，呸，我日你，操！”对于机工而言，比循环打错更令他生气的事莫过于不能给对方家人真挚的问候。  
“行行行，操操操，大街上呢注意形象啊！”枪刃知道自己怎么恶心到了机工，但是他觉得这样扳回一局还挺好玩的。弟弟总不能老是让着哥哥，偶尔欺负一下还是挺好玩的，枪刃心里倒是美滋滋。  
机工稳了稳眼镜，狠狠咬下一口苹果，他还想骂些什么，可是烟花绽放的响声吸过去了他的注意力。  
“降神节有烟火表演？”机工问道。  
“理论上没有，但是——”枪刃挠了挠头，“我原来接过一个委托嘛，是个富婆的，然后呢我就拜托了她一下…”  
“没想到你私底下干这些，介绍给我，我也去干。”  
“不是，哥你听我说，算了，跟我来。”枪刃牵过机工的手，这次机工倒是没有拒绝，他也想看看枪刃到底整了什么幺蛾子。  
斑斓的烟花散在机工赤红的瞳孔中，他和枪刃牢牢扣住彼此的五指，逆着往来的人流穿梭在异乡的灯火中。  
苹果糖不知什么时候吃掉了，烟也不知道怎么被机工偷回了手里。  
“黄昏桥啊…”机工踏上漆红的木桥时摘下嘴中的烟夹在指间，“来这里干什么？”  
“这块看烟花的视角最好了。”枪刃双臂夹在栏杆上，他抬头望向夜空中璀璨的花火眼底闪烁着柔和且温暖的光，“哥，其实我——”  
“你不恨我？”机工夹住烟，懒洋洋地靠在枪刃身边，他也在看这冬日里的烟花，不过只是欣赏罢了。  
“当然了。”枪刃料到机工会问，哥哥不知道他的十年过得如何，他却已经对哥哥的过去了如指掌。机工从来都不是傻子，曾经不问是因为没必要问，现在问说明…枪刃笑得很开心，他知道自己已经赢了。  
“你脸上的疤，很疼吧。”机工叹了口气，“当时你是故意输给我的。”  
“因为我当时太喜欢你了。”枪刃朝着烟花与月亮吹了片口哨。  
“你会报复我吗？”  
“我想过。”  
“说说。”机工顿了顿不情不愿道，“和把我弄，啧，怀孕有关吧。”  
“我想等你生下来后再…”再嘲笑你这是你鸡奸乱伦来的产物，当着你面杀死这个孩子，然后找人把你轮奸了，最后让你死在离嫂子坟墓很远的地方。  
“错误的前提。”机工原来用伤头骗炮塔超荷中的攻击，现在用一记脑瓜崩打断枪刃的危险想法。  
“所以就不会有后面的报复了。”枪刃揉了揉自己脑门，有些疼。  
“你现在…”  
“还是喜欢你。”  
“好，那你不许看烟花，看我。”  
枪刃捏过机工下巴，他的眼里不再是烟花和月亮，他的眼中是机工，也只有机工。他还是输了，他以为自己的哥哥很幼稚，却没想到自己才是那个真正的孩子。  
“哥，我想吻你。”  
“下次logs前进5%。”  
“好，不过你得教我怎么安排子弹轴。”  
枪刃含住了机工的唇，没有舌间的厮打，也没有互相的侵略，只是单纯的和普通恋人一样止于双唇的吻。  
他的恨和误解，就当如烟火，一瞬的释放后沉入汪洋一中，不可追寻，也不必惋惜。

——————

自从机工开始孕吐后枪刃已经大幅减少做爱次数了，这刚搞完深情结果回了旅店两人只能抱在一起纯睡觉，机工是真的受不了玩这种纯爱情节。他的Alpha就在身边，隐隐约约的烈酒气息引得他生殖腔分外空虚，可他无论耳语了多少遍让枪刃操，人压根不鸟他的淫言秽语只是专心睡觉，机工气得翻了个白眼也只好跟着睡。  
睡是睡着了，可梦却都是噩梦。机工再次梦见了那柄折断的弓，枪刃又一回被一把刀在脸上划开了一道血疤。更不幸的是两人同时惊醒，他们从彼此的瞳底看清了自己的惊恐。  
可两人不问，不说。  
昏暗的房间里只有一根蜡烛的火苗在奋力挣脱烛芯的桎梏，或许在蜡烛燃尽之时它便能化为赤色的凤尾蝶成为只用照亮自己的光。  
“去泡个温泉吗？”枪刃声音一如既往的沙哑低沉却比往日多了一份温柔。  
“你不怕有人？我倒无所谓。”  
“夜深了，不会有人了。”  
“那起床。”  
两人在亲吻拥抱中翻滚出了被褥，他们披上浴衣甚至来不及系腰带便赤足闯出了房间。夜太深了，旅店的接待也迷迷糊糊睡着了，都快而立之年的兄弟俩像孩子一样踮着脚小心翼翼不惊醒接待员。当他们踏上冰冷的石砖地后机工悄悄凑到枪刃旁边在耳朵尖上咬了一下，枪刃似乎听到机工极小声说了句“速行”。  
所幸温泉离得只有几步路，果不其然深夜了正常人都睡觉了，现在热腾腾的温泉池子由两个憨批占领了。  
浴衣自然是不需要的，温泉的蒸汽也会把眼镜蒙上一层雾气。两人很有默契地踏进最高处的温泉池，按规矩来讲这块的温泉不欢迎全裸，但这两人都在精虫上脑，哪里管得了规不规矩。  
开始只是一个逐渐下沉的吻，这个吻从机工的额角到喉结再浸入温泉水中落在机工乳晕旁的疤痕印记上。  
“哥，让我检查下你有没有手抖打错循环。”枪刃的白发变得湿漉漉的，乖顺地贴合着他的额头，他抓过机工抚上他侧脸的手，含住带有枪茧的那根指舔舐吮吸。机工的手一直保护得很好，正因为这种保护使得它们成了机工的敏感点之一。  
喷火过热打出完美六弹野火会带来颅内高潮，这可不是一句假话，当然，在某些时候它也会演变为性高潮。  
“啧…我过热了，你无情呢？”机工的枪已经拔出来了，而枪刃的刃却还没抽出。  
“好哥哥，帮我撸撸，就像小时候你帮我那样嘛。”枪刃嘴上虽然撒着娇可手指划开水波已经抵上了机工肉穴的褶皱，“我还是个孩子，我不会打枪嘛，哥哥logs99，教教我怎么玩枪呗。”  
“辣不行，你现在的动作就不对，不够机工正统。”机工没有理睬枪刃的脑瘫言论，他一手捏住枪刃的下巴，一手握住枪刃耷拢在粗糙阴毛里的性器上下套弄。  
倒不是机工的技术有多高超——当然他的手技确实比枪刃好很多，况且那一股带着淡烟草的火药气息实在太有侵略性了，枪刃没坚持一会就举了白旗。  
“再咋整…我想想…”机工虽然口嗨得很牛逼，但也不是啥都会啥都懂，在水里做爱他还是第一次。但还好枪刃不是第一次这么搞，他揉了把机工的臀肉就站起身让机工坐在他刚刚坐得石阶上，机工便心领神会主动张开了双腿。如同平日做爱一样，枪刃扶住了机工的腿用龟头试探寻找着那个肉洞。  
“啧，看不清你的鸡巴了。”其实机工甚至都看不清枪刃的脸，毕竟摘了眼镜，除非贴到他面前否则对机工而言所有人都是几团朦朦胧胧的色块。  
枪刃不知道怎么接机工这话，但还好他蹭到了机工的洞眼，他一挺胯把龟头撞到了底，还带了些许高温汤水刺激着机工的肠壁。由于水的阻力，枪刃没法像平常那样快速挺弄，技速降低换来直暴升高，每一次大张大合的抽插都带着泉水，机工的生殖腔也悄悄打开了，枪刃的冠状沟每次卡进去都会被机工的软肉狠劲挽留。  
机工扶住枪刃的肩膀断断续续呻吟着，他被刮干净毛的阴茎被温泉水包围着，每一次颤抖都在水里划出一道痕迹。  
“呜…”枪刃的雄狮之心再次爆破了机工生殖腔内的领域，机工的钻石火枪还没打出子弹，生殖腔先喷出一小股热潮，浇上了枪刃的龟头。  
枪刃看见机工一脸失神，赶紧放开机工一条腿用拇指指腹抵住机工的马眼，“哥，咱们讲文明，不弄脏温泉噻。”  
“逼逼赖赖的…快射进来…啧…”机工沉溺于后穴高潮的余韵中，他的肉壁吸附着枪刃鸡巴上的青筋，绞得自己弟弟稍微捅了几下就在他生殖腔内泻了精。  
“别漏出来，夹紧了。”枪刃放开机工的腿，忽然吸了口气扎猛子潜进水里含住机工的阴茎，没了手指的阻碍机工瞬间在枪刃口中丢了精。枪刃把自己哥哥的精液含住，从水中站起来附身吻上唇撬开齿将精液还给机工本人。  
“哥，你自己的味道怎么样啊？”  
“一般吧，下次我想尝尝那个狮子的，人族也行。”  
“不许不许不许。”  
“那你刷个logs100，我就只看你了。”  
“？”  



End file.
